(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video reproducing device which can reproduce and display a still image file and/or a moving image file recorded onto a removable recording medium such as a memory card.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There exists a video reproducing device having the function of reproducing a still image file and/or a moving image file recorded onto a removable recording medium. The moving image/still image file is recorded onto the recording medium in various formats (such as JPEG and MPEG) by a recording device such as a digital still camera or a PC. For instance, JP-A Nos. 2005-70858 and 2004-215281 disclose a technique of displaying on a screen that the format reproducible by a video reproducing device is not matched with the format of a moving image/still image file (hereinafter, called an image file) recorded onto a recording medium.